Who Knew?
by Ranorexic
Summary: Who knew that Logan would end up crushing on a guy? Who knew that that guy would be in his Spanish class? Who knew that that guy would already be dating someone? And who knew that that guy would be Kendall? AU
1. Questions

**A/N: I'm going to try and keep this Author's note short. Anyways, so I have been very busy, so sorry I haven't been able to update ANYTHING! But anyways, I've got this new story for you guys :D I love writing about Logan, he reminds me of me. And on that note, this entire story is based off a dream of mine. This chapter wasn't the dream, the dream will come when I mention it to you guys, but I had this weird dream, and I am writing to fill in the blanks. Logan is me in this story, and I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

><p>There are many things in life that a person will never be to understand about themselves. Why they think a certain why, why they act a certain way, and why they look a certain way has come across everyone's minds in one way or another. These questions and many others are just too hard for us to comprehend and so we tend not to dwell on these small matters and just move on with our lives.<p>

This was not the case for a certain person by the name of Logan Mitchell.

All day, Logan would be sitting around, be it in class or in the library, and think about everything in his life. He felt as though he needed to understand himself and those around him in order to gain a better knowledge about the world he lives in and how to deal with it. He usually gets the answers to his problems after taking long considerations about his situations. But no matter the case, everyone in the world has one question that will follow them to the grave. The one that's been swirling around in Logan's brain for as long as he could remember was:

_Why the hell am I in love with Kendall Knight?_

The question once again popped in his head while he was sitting in his AP Spanish class and he couldn't help but instinctively groan loudly and ran his hand through his hair exasperated.

"Is there a problem Logan?" Logan quickly turned his head to the front of his class to see his professor glaring at him and the rest of the class locking their stares on the awkward young boy. He couldn't help but look back down at his textbook in shame.

"Lo Siento Señora." Logan could hear a couple of giggles and snorts around him, and he felt as though he could almost cry.

It wasn't his fault that he had suddenly become infatuated with the star varsity hockey player in his school. He didn't even know that he, Logan Henderson, would ever be gay in his life. But that all changed when he entered his first day of his Spanish class. Logan couldn't help but stare at the tall, blonde, and cute athlete, and from that point on, Logan couldn't stop thinking about him. However, there's one major obstacle standing in Logan's way:

_Jo FUCKING Taylor_

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes as the girl's name wandered its way into his thoughts. As long as Logan has been in love with the hockey player, Jo and Kendall have been dating. The two have even been labeled as the school's "Sweethearts" and it makes Logan want to almost vomit. But that's what he gets from falling for the straightest guy in the world. Logan has been asking himself what he finds attractive about Kendall and has been trying to fall out of love with him, but he can't bring himself to do it.

_He's straight goddamn it! Get it through your thick skull Logan!_

Logan shook his head and once again went back to his original question, hoping to find the answer to his problems. He slowly looked up from his book and examined the blonde boy in question, who of course, had to be sitting next to his girlfriend. Logan could only dream of the day the two lovebirds would break up, but until then, he had to solve his own dilemma. He pulled out a piece of paper and split it into two columns. Pros and Cons of Kendall Knight became the appropriately titled piece of work that would be occupying Logan for the time being. He began with listing the pros:

Athletic

Great smile

Infectious laugh

Tall

Depthless eyes

Logan had more in mind, but if he kept on going, he'd never get to the cons list. He forced himself to stop and slowly moved over to the cons side, and as he looked down at the empty column, he blanked. He couldn't think of a single thing wrong with Kendall, and that proved to him the validity of the phrase "Love makes you blind". He sighed in exasperation, and decided to fill the large column with one giant word of the only problem Logan could conjure up at the moment.

**JO**

He picked up his paper and gave a small smile to his masterpiece. He finally believed he had the answer to his problem. The boy was just too perfect to stop himself from crushing on, and he hoped that eventually he'd find someone else, but in the mean time, it wouldn't hurt to dream right?

"What's that you got there Logan?" Logan froze his thoughts and widened his eyes when he heard that voice. He quickly hid his paper and turned to see Kendall sitting right beside him, with a small smile on his face, and surprisingly, away from his girlfriend. His pulse started to rise, but he knew he had to reply unless he wanted to make a fool of himself.

"Oh it's nothing important." Logan gave a fake smile, hoping to hide how panicked he was feeling at the moment. Logan's smile dropped however when Kendall raised one of his eyebrows and gave a small smirk.

"Really? Cause I believe I saw my girlfriend's name on it." Logan widened his eyes and quickly returned to looking back down at the text book, hoping that Kendall didn't see anything else.

"Like I said. It's nothing." Logan kept his eyes locked on the text in front of him, hoping that that was the end of the conversation. He didn't want to make things worse than it already is. Kendall probably already thinks he's a freak for writing down his girlfriend's name. At that moment, he just wanted to punch himself in the face for being such an idiot. However, that thought was ceased by a large hand being placed on his back. He looked back up to see Kendall smiling at him.

"Don't sweat it dude! I get it she's hot, but you don't have to be that jealous of me!" Logan was really confused but at the same time, he was relieved at the obliviousness of the blonde. It was kind of adorable to the brunette how aloof Kendall can be sometimes.

_Another thing to add to my pros list, _Logan thought to himself. He smiled back at the blonde and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, she really is something. You're lucky to have her, and she's lucky to have you." Logan quickly realized what he just said and almost ran out of the room. He needed to recover quickly. "I mean cause someone like her would've been laughed at if she was single." Logan hated his recovery, but it was the only thing he could think of. He examined Kendall's face to see if there were any sign of notice of the brunette's fault, but once again the blonde's naiveness didn't cease to amaze Logan.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Logie." That nickname made Logan's heart skip a beat. Kendall's never called him that name before, and barely anyone ever does. He usually finds that name annoying and somewhat childish, but the way Kendall says it, changes his mind about the name, almost as if it were like a pet name. "So you ready to get this project started?"

"What? What do you mean project?"

"You mean you don't know? I can't believe you choose today to be off in your own little world. The teacher assigned us as partners for the next project." Logan couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know whether or not to consider this chain of events as good or bad luck, because he didn't think his heart could take working on a Spanish project with Kendall.

"Really? Yeah, sorry, I've just had a lot of things on my mind." Logan sighed, exhausted from the recent events. He put his head from the desk, just so he could take a breather and forget about all the stress that Kendall's been putting on him. He felt a hand be placed on his back, and looked up to meet his gaze with Kendall. The blonde had a sympathetic look on his face and opened his mouth to say something but,

RING!

Kendall closed his mouth and stood up with his backpack, and then removed his hand from Logan's back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Logan?" Logan gave a slight frown at the sound of his regular name being used, but he stood up as well and gave a small nod to the blond.

"I guess so. Then we can start this project." The two smiled at each other, and the blonde walked away to meet up with his girlfriend by the door. Jo and Kendall shared a small kiss before Kendall wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two strode out of the classroom. Logan completely forgot that Jo even existed during their conversation, and that scene completely heart broke him. He dropped his shoulders and he wanted to scream, but the he refrained from embarrassing himself any further than he had already today. He slowly picked up his backpack from the ground and slumped out of the room.

He walked out into the hallway and looked to his right and left for any sight of the "lovely" couple, but he was somewhat relieved to see that the two blondes weren't together. But rather, Kendall was walking out of the hallway with his best friend James. Logan wished he was in James' spot, having Kendall as a friend. He'd rather want to be holding hands with Kendall, but if not, being best friends would be an excellent second option. The two were always together if Kendall wasn't with Jo, and that added on to Logan's amount of jealousy. As he was looking at Kendall, Logan caught eyes with James, and James gave a small smile to the brunette before turning to Kendall and laughing at what Kendall last said. Logan felt a smile grow on his face, and he with that, he turned and exited out of the hallway.

* * *

><p>"So how was Spanish today?" Logan was walking home with his friend Camille, and she knew of his little "dilemma". They've known each other ever since he moved to LA from Texas about 6 years ago, and when he started to discover his feelings for the blonde, he immediately turned to her for help. If there were anyone in the world he could turn to, it'd be Camille. She was very accepting of his problem, and occasionally teases him for his taste in boys, but he knows she can keep a secret.<p>

"I don't want to talk about." Logan felt his face get hotter, and knew that Camille would notice how red his face was getting. He tried to look away from Camille in order to avoid getting the conversation to go any further. Maybe if he ignored her she'd let the subject drop. However, he felt two hands wrap around his arms and he was forced to turn and look at her.

"Logan, come on. You know you can tell me anything." He immediately dropped his tense shoulders in defeat and looked down at the ground, giving him a somewhat pensive look.

"I know I can!" Logan still refused to look at Camille and she could see a somewhat sad look growing in his eyes. "It's just that I don't like talking about it. It seems like the more I talk about him, the more it seems impossible that it'll come true." Camille could see a couple of tears begin to well up in the small boy's eyes, and she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the boy. She pulled up her sleeve and used it to wipe any tears dropping from his eyes. She put her hand on his chin and slowly moved his head so their gazes met.

"Look Logan. There's no need to cry about it. I know it's hard to deal with these unrequited feelings, but there's still some hope. Aren't you two assigned to work together for a Spanish project?" Logan's eyes quickly changed from sadness to surprise.

"How did you know about that?" Camille gave a small smirk and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I heard Jo complaining about "Not being with her boyfriend" and saying some nasty things about the teacher. She said some things about you… but I think it was just in the heat in the moment and I kind of don't want to repeat it." Logan rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest looked straight ahead of him.

"She can say whatever she wants. She's just worried I'll steal her man away from her." Logan's triumphant look on his face made Camille burst out into laughter. Logan tried to keep his face straight but immediately burst out laughing as well. Once the pair was done laughing Logan turned to Camille and smiled at her. "I can't thank you enough Camille." He pulled Camille into a warm and tight hug. Camille hugged back and when she pulled away from the hug, she gave him a big smile.

"Well what can I say? I'm amazing like that." The two let out a laugh before continuing on their walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Did you like it? Cause I kind of liked writing it :P Tell me what you thought in a review plz! Oh and enjoy the Kogan? Tell me that as well! :D Btw, I hate the title, so can you guys give me some idea of what the title should be?**


	2. Stupid

**A/N: OK GUYS! Guess what? This is a landmark for me! It's actually a SECOND chapter of a multichap! I just realized my problem for why I can't write second chapter and why I can't continue a lot of my stuff. It's because the previous chapter, especially the first chapter of a story, helps you set your guys' expectations, and so I try to make the second chapter as amazing as the first. It's hard, cause I feel like you guys would be like "The first chapter was better." So I never get around to writing the second party without thinking it's wrong in someway. Anyways, back to the story. Btw! This isn't my dream yet, my exact dream will be in chapter 3! The whole chapter will be my dream! So I hope you guys like it so far! Here's chapter 2! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey James, what do you know about Logan Mitchell?" Kendall lay down lazily on his bed and placed his hands across his stomach. He looked up at the ceiling and twiddled his thumbs as thoughts about the smaller boy crossed his mind. Meanwhile, James had just finished editing a page of the yearbook, and right when he completed it, he turned his chair towards the blonde.<p>

"Why do you ask?" James raised an eyebrow in question to the blonde's sudden interest in the small brunette. "And more importantly, why do you ask me?" Kendall leaned up from the bed to face the tall brunette and he gave a small smirk.

"Does it matter Jamie?" James rolled his eyes at the use of his nickname. He hated when Kendall used that name, especially when it was used in a condescending way. "And why wouldn't I ask James Diamond, the class president and head of the Yearbook committee." James has been very popular ever since he entered the school as a freshman, and he knew everything about everyone. James got out of his chair and walked over to the edge of Kendall's bed and sat down, and looked away from the blonde.

"Kendall, why are you suddenly so interested in him?" Kendall shuffled over to his friend and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder before pulling him in closer.

"Why? Are you jealous?" James turned his head quickly to Kendall and gave him a confused and disgusted face.

"Of course not! It's just that you've never talked about him before." Kendall looked at James with a small smile before responding.

"I know. I just want to get to know my partner a little better." James sighed and dropped his shoulders as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm so going to get in trouble for this." James succumbed to his friend's desire and stood up from the bed. He stayed silent for a little bit, as he thought up his response. "He's currently top of our class, with a schedule consisting fully of AP classes. However, he's not really in any clubs, sports, or outside activities. What do you have to say about that?"

"First of all, how do you know all that?" James tensed up a little bit before he turned to face away from his friend.

"…Like you said, I'm the class president, I need to know about everyone, or else I wouldn't be doing my job." Kendall swore he heard some nervousness in James' voice. However, he shrugged it off and stood up. James turned back around to see his friend walking towards the door and putting on his vans. "Where are you going?" Kendall slowly turned his head

"I'm going to go work on my project now." James swore he saw his friend wink at him before closing the door, leaving the brunette to wallow in his own exasperation.

_I'm so stupid_

* * *

><p>Logan sat over at his desk, hunched over a blank piece of paper, keeping his pencil hanging steadily over. The dark room was only illuminated by a single desk lamp, but Logan's frustration over the Spanish project can be visible even in the darkest of nights.<p>

"Damn! Why is this so hard?" Logan threw down his pencil and stood up from the desk. He put one of his hands to his temple and started rubbing it in circles, hoping to alleviate himself of his stress induced headache.

"You need to calm down Logie." Kendall sat up from Logan's bed and turned to face his project partner. He gave a small smile at seeing Logan pacing back and forth. "You should take a break, and maybe have me do some of the work." The genius stopped his pacing and quickly turned towards the blonde on his bed.

"I don't have time for a break. And I could do this, just give me some time." The brunette sat back down at his desk and picked up his pencil. He scribbled down a couple notes before he felt two hands be placed on his shoulders. Logan froze and tensed up at the sudden contact, and tried to turn around, but the hand's kept him in place.

"Why don't you want me to work Logan?" Kendall's hands began to massage the stressed boy's shoulders, and Logan immediately began to melt into the magical touch. He dropped his pencil on the desk and relaxed into his chair. Kendall kept massaging and leaned forward next to Logan's ears. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Logan gasped at the blonde's response and immediately picked himself out of the chair to face the blonde.

"Of course not Kendall! It's j-just that you don't need to do the work." Logan was nervous. He didn't think Kendall was stupid at all and he especially didn't want to make the blonde feel like he was stupid. "I can do it all by myself." Logan looked down to his side as to avoid looking at the sight of Kendall's disappointed face. However, two fingers were place on his chin and he was forced to look into the dark green eyes of the blonde.

"Come on Logie. There's got to be a reason you're forcing yourself to do all the work." Logan was speechless and lost in the blonde's eyes. His mouth hung open and he couldn't form any words to respond to the blonde. "Are you trying to impress me Logan?" Logan's breaths began to get shallow and quicker and he felt as though he could faint. His heart beat quickened as well and he started to shake under Kendall's grip.

"N-no not at-t all-l, it's j-just…" Amidst all of Logan's stuttering, Kendall began to lean forward and pressed his lips to the stuttering brunette. Logan's eyes widened, but much to his surprise, he remained glued to the kiss and even closed his eyes to move with the blonde. However, the blonde pulled away from the kiss, much to Logan's dismay, but Logan saw that he was smiling.

"Because you know you don't need to impress me anymore." Kendall stepped forward and pressed his hands to Logan's chest. The two moved towards the wall behind the shorter boy, until neither body could move any further. With Logan trapped underneath the forceful blonde, he was helpless and just stared into his crush's lustful eyes.

Kendall gave a smirk before smashing his lips onto the brunette's, and immediately the two bodies began to move in sync. Logan ran his hand through Kendall's hair as he was pushed further into the wall by Kendall's pelvis. He felt a hand slowly go down his back, and immediately, Logan moaned into the kiss at the shivering touch traveling down his back.

Kendall's hand found its destination at Logan's butt and squeezed through the smaller boy's jeans. He also pushed Logan's lower half to meet with his pelvis, and Kendall moaned at the pleasurable touch and Logan's whimper made Kendall go crazy.

"Oh Kendall! You don't know how long I've wanted this." Kendall pulled away from the brunette and rested their foreheads together. He slowly moved both his hands down Logan's body, and stopped at the hem of his waistband.

"And you don't know I've wanted this…" Kendall's whisper and breath on Logan's face made his heart race at a thousand beats per minute, and when he felt a hand grab onto his zipper, he…he…

* * *

><p>Logan shot up out of the bed in a cold sweat and his heart almost pounding through his chest. He was hyperventilating and he placed his hand on his chest in order to calm himself down a bit. He examined his surroundings, to discover he was in his room. However, what surprised him more was that he found Kendall lying on his desk, asleep.<p>

_Wait…it was all a dream?_ Logan shook his head. The dream felt all too real. However, when he tried to move out of his bed, he knew it had to have been a dream, and the wet feeling in his pants verified that for him.

Logan sighed and slowly moved out of the bed and walked over to Kendall. He took some time to stare at the fast asleep blonde to take in more about the stunning blonde. Even asleep, Kendall seemed to take Logan's breath away. He just loved the peaceful and serene feeling Kendall gave off.

Logan let out a content sigh before looking at his cell phone for the time.

_Oh shit! It's already 7 a.m!_ Logan began to panic and quickly shook Kendall to wake him up.

"Kendall! Get up! Now!" Kendall slowly opened his eyes and got his head up off the desk. He leaned back into the chair and stretched his back while he let out a loud yawn. Logan would usually be in awe at the "adorable" sight in front of him, but he was too panicked to even fall for his crush. Kendall stood up and rubbed his eyes before turning to face the other boy.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7! We have to be in school an hour!" The panicked boy was running around the room like a maniac, trying to look through his drawers and closet for his supplies. "I don't even have time to change." Kendall watched the boy struggle to fit the supplies and binders into his backpack, and all Kendall could do was laugh. Logan ceased his movement to look at the guffawing blonde with a bewildered expression. "What's so funny?"

"Oh haha. You. You're worrying over nothing."

"You don't understand. I can't be late or my parents will KILL me! And I can't be on time at all if I don't make the bus." The brunette resumed his packing and Kendall stood there observing Logan for a bit. He then walked over to Logan and placed his hand on his shoulder. Logan tensed under the touch and slowly turned his head around to meet gazes with Kendall.

"Calm down dude. Do you need to take another breather? Don't worry. You live like 10 minutes away from the school, so I'll drive you. We'll be there in no time." Logan froze in his place and dropped his mouth at the surprise of Kendall's suggestion.

"You mean it?"

"Well yeah! It's the least I can do since you're my partner in the project and all." Logan stood up from the ground and looked at Kendall. The two smiled at one another and Logan walked away from Kendall. "Where are you going?" Logan turned around to face the blonde one more time and he had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to go take a shower, since now I can calm down."

* * *

><p>Logan sat nervously in the passenger's seat in Kendall's car as his car pulled into the school parking lot. The whole ride to the school was filled with silence, and Logan felt awkward just sitting there and not making any sort of conversation. Logan just sat there twiddling his thumbs and keeping his gaze locked on his feet. Even as Kendall parked his car, Logan couldn't move from his seat, and couldn't form a word to say.<p>

"Well we're here." Kendall took the keys out of the ignition and turned to look over at the brunette, who looked like he was about to pee his pants. "You ok?" Logan turned his head and gave a small but nervous smile while keep both his hands lying in his lap.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for giving me a ride." Logan looked back down at his feet and resumed twiddling his thumbs. Kendall raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Aren't you going to go to class?" The brunette boy shot his head up and started panicking a bit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Let me just get my stuff." Logan turned around to get his backpack in the backseat, but when he picked it up, all his stuff fell out. "Shit!" Logan struggled in his seat to pick up all the stuff, and hesitated to grab the last binder, when he saw another hand already on it. Logan turned and saw that Kendall was already lifting the final binder up from the ground and was handing it towards him. Logan was speechless at the helpfulness of the smiling boy next to him. "…t-thanks." Logan grabbed his binder and turned back to organize his backpack.

Then, as he went to grab the door handle, the door opened itself up, and on the other end holding the door, was Kendall. "I don't want to see you struggle opening the door as well." Logan sat frozen in his chair and with his eyes locked on the blonde. "Well, what are you sitting there for? Class starts in 5 minutes." Logan's eyes widened, and he dashed out of the car.

"Sorry! Thanks so much for your help! I'll see you in Spa-" Logan stopped dead in his tracks about five feet away from the car. He knelt down and grabbed his hair. "Damn it! The project is due today! And we didn't get it finished!" The boy screamed at the sky and tears started to well up in his eyes.

In the midst of his sudden tragedy, he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He wiped up his tears and slowly turned his head around to see the completed poster right in front of his face. Attached to the poster, was the hand of Logan's project partner Kendall. "Kendall! I can't believe you got it done! When'd you complete it?"

"I got it done while you were asleep. Remember? It was after you called me stupid." Logan's eyes widened and his heart felt as though it had just stopped. Not just because of his dream, but for making Kendall believe he was stupid.

"B-but I didn't call you stupid." Kendall smirked before handing the project over to Logan.

"There's one thing you need to learn about me Logan. I'm not stupid. I know a lot more than you think." Kendall walked off and as he turned around to look at Logan, the brunette noticed the blonde's sly wink. He pondered the gesture for a bit, but the ringing of the school bell brought him out of his thought.

_I'm so stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok! So before I get to thanking you guys, I want to clear up some questions right here and now about this chapter. Yes, Logan's sexual time with Kendall was a dream, no matter what you may think, it was a dream. It was a dream no matter what! Ok? XD Secondly, I may have problems with keeping the guys' last names consistent. So, just so we're clear, it's their show last names, no their real life ones. Finally, I don't know if I can put Carlos in this story :( It hurts me to say that, but I can't picture him in here yet. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I'll try and get the next one up soon! :D Review plz! :D Oh and quick disclaimer, after chapter 3, you guys might hate me XP But since no one ever reads these, you guys will figure out soon XD**


End file.
